A type of wall construction is known in which formwork panels are mounted vertically upright and parallel to one another on a solid concrete floor, and the gap between the two filled with concrete. When the concrete is set the formwork panels can be left in place to form an integral part of the wall. These panels are known as permanent formwork panels and are typically made of cement—see, for example, WO 2004/091903.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and method to facilitate the construction of such walls.